All I Want For Christmas
by Scription Addict
Summary: During the CCU office Christmas drinks, Grace and Eve think they are the only ones left and have a drunken chat, revealing their deepest secrets, Grace tells Eve that what she really wants for Christmas.


**All I want for Christmas**

**Just a little bit of fluffy christmas nonsense, enjoy and happy new year.**

**Rating - K+**

**Pairing - Boyd and Grace**

**For the OHT, you keep me sane, if at all possible.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's the 23rd of December, and for the CCU, it's the last working day before the Christmas break. So, they have downed pens and replaced them with glasses.<p>

Boyd gave Eve and Spencer his credit card and sent them out on a mission to purchase a selection of nibbles and refreshments, and an hour later, and with a £200 dent on Boyd's credit card, they returned. Armed with wine, beer, whiskey and platters of party food, all from Marks and Spencer's of course, only the best for the team.

That was a couple of hours ago, and now the party was in full swing, the entire team of thirty, office staff, lab assistants, junior officers etcetera, had congregated in the bullpen and were merrily eating, drinking and laughing. Even Boyd was joining in. Grace and Eve had taken their drinks into Grace's office, and were sat chatting quietly, watching from relative comfort as the others became more and more intoxicated. The mistletoe hanging from the ceiling in the bullpen was being used to excess; even Boyd got the occasional kiss from the younger members of staff, much to his embarrassment.

The two women had grabbed a couple of bottles and taken with them so they didn't have to get up and refill them, and as they drank and chatted so the conversation got more personal, and more intimate. Through the window of the office they watched as the increasingly inebriated members of staff slowly disbanded and headed for other parties, pubs or just home, some of them pairing off, in true office party fashion, others, the more sensible ones, heading home alone.

"So come on Grace, tell me what you have planned for Christmas?" Eve asked slightly slurring her words as she spoke.

"Not much really, probably go to mass on Christmas day, and then my times my own."

"You're spending Christmas alone?"

"Yep."

"You can't, I mean, it's a time for family and friends, you shouldn't be on your own at Christmas."

"Ah, but when you get to my age, and you've lost both parents, you're not married and you have no kids, your siblings don't live close by, you kind of get used to spending Christmas alone."

"Okay, so you don't have any family close by, but you have friends."

"Most of whom have families of their own; nobody wants a spare part at the party, or whatever the bloody saying is."

"But..."

"Eve, please, I'm really happy as I am, I don't need to be around people, It's not the first time, and it no doubt won't be the last."

"Well that's not the point."

"Yes it is. Anyway, enough about me, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm going to see my parents on Christmas Eve, I'll probably stay until boxing day, my brother and sister will also be there, it's a bit of a chance to catch up, we don't get together often."

"That's nice."

"Is that a statement or a question?"

"Ha-ha, you don't sound too sure."

"Oh, you know what families are like, a couple of hours and I'll be pulling my hair out, I'm not allowed to smoke in the house, I'll have to share a bedroom with my sister, my brother will spend half his time down the pub and my parents will probably argue. The usual dysfunctional family gathering, really."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Mm, so Doctor Foley, you're spending Christmas alone, but if you could have anything, waiting at the bottom of your bed on Christmas morning, what would it be?"

"Oh god, I don't know, what about you?"

"I asked first."

"I need time to think."

"Simple question Grace, there must be something your heart desires above anything else." The smile that suddenly spread across Grace's face had a wickedness to it that couldn't be ignored. "Well whatever it is, you have to tell me now, because that smile speaks volumes."

"It's nothing."

"Dish the dirt Foley, what is it?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell a soul."

"I swear."

"Well, when I wake up on Christmas morning, and look at the bottom of my bed, I'd like to see Boyd, with those big puppy dog eyes,wearing nothing but a stupid smile, and a Santa hat."

Eve suddenly began to choke on her glass of wine, "Are you serious?"

Grace smiled, and then put the glass in front of her mouth to try and hide the grin that refused to go away. "Absolutely!"

"Bbbbut, Boyd, I mean, Boyd?"

"Yes Boyd, all five foot eleven and a half inches of him, stark bloody naked!"

"Apart from the Santa hat?"

"Yes, apart from the Santa hat."

Eve sat with a rather shocked expression on her face, not really sure what to say. "I'd like to say that, I could make your Christmas wish come true, but um, I can't really see Boyd in a Santa hat and as for the other bit, well I'd just rather not see that."

"Have I shocked you?"

"You could say that, just a little, I mean Boyd, Grace, I just never knew."

"He's a fine figure of a man."

"Is he? I mean yes he is."

Grace laughed as Eve continuously tried not to sound as shocked as she was, "So what about you, who or what would you like the man in the big red suit to leave at the bottom of your bed?"

Eve sighed loudly as she thought, "Is Brad Pitt a bit too much of a tall order?"

"I never took you as a Brad Pitt type of girl?"

"What did you take me as?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of George Clooney, a bit more rugged."

"I wouldn't turn him down, obviously, but Brad would be first on the list."

"Remind me again why we are having this conversation?"

"I have no idea, do you think we should get a taxi?"

"You get one; I need to finish some stuff off before I go."

"I don't mind waiting."

"No it's fine I'll be ages yet, especially after the amount of wine we've consumed."

"Okay." Eve stood and pulled Grace up with her, "Merry Christmas Grace, have a nice rest, and may all your, very strange dreams come true." She put her arms around Grace and hugged her.

"You too." Grace replied kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

><p>After Eve left Grace returned to her desk and continued with the report she had been writing some time earlier. She was right about what she had said to Eve, it was taking her a lot longer than it should do, mainly owing to the fact that she kept recalling and then regretting her conversation with said Dr Lockhart. Although when she did think of it, she got a warm and pleasant feeling inside her. She'd never told anyone before about her feelings for Boyd, she'd spent the last god knows how many years carrying a torch for the handsome man who occupied the office opposite hers, and in all that time she'd managed to keep that torch very well hidden, she'd never even told Frankie. Now she'd had one glass of wine too many and blurted out to Eve how she'd like to find Boyd in her stocking on Christmas morning, damn it, she chastised herself, her lack of discretion over this matter was seriously playing on her mind. She had no doubt that Eve would keep it to herself, she had never been the type to gossip or spread office rumours, it wasn't that, it was more about what eve must think of her, admitting to her crush like a silly schoolgirl.<p>

The sudden ringing of her phone caused her to jump, and brought her back to reality.

"Hello, Grace Foley." She answered, as professional as ever.

"Grace it's me, can you come to the lab please?"

"Boyd? I didn't even know you were still here."

"Yep, so can you come through?"

Before she could answer or tell him that she was busy, or that it was late, he'd hung the phone up, giving her no choice but to go and see what he wanted. The lights in the lab were dimmed, making it difficult for her to see where he was, she put on the obligatory white coat and walked into the lab, her eyes scouring the area to try and find him.

Eventually she could see him, standing with his back to her, in the small mortuary area of the lab. She parted the slats of the plastic slatted screen that kept the mortuary separate from the rest of the lab, and walked through them.

"What did you want?" She asked him, shivering at the chill in the room. Without turning around Boyd held out his hands to reveal a bottle of wine in one and two glasses in the other, causing a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth.

"Well I thought you might like to have a Christmas drink with me." He replied still not turning around.

"Well it's a very nice idea, but it's getting a bit late, and I still have a report to finish."

"I also thought you might like to open your Christmas present."

"You've got me a Christmas present?"

"Yep." He replied, he turned around slowly, and walked from behind the table where he'd been standing, "would you like to unwrap it now?"

"Okay." She replied hesitantly.

Boyd walked towards her slowly, his white coat not hanging as well as it normally did. He stopped in front of her and took hold of her hand; he placed it on the top popper of his white coat, and then, guiding her hand with his own, he began to pull the poppers apart.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" She asked. The small smile that had been threatening to appear was now in full bloom.

"Giving you your Christmas present."

"What? Has Eve said something to you?"

"No, she didn't need to, I was in the bullpen, waiting for her to leave so I could have a drink with you, and I heard everything." As he said the last word, he pushed the white coat off his shoulders so that it fell to the floor, pulling a Santa hat from the pocket as it fell. He placed the hat on his head, "I believe this is what you asked Santa for."

Grace bowed her head, unable to avoid looking at his body as he stood stark bollock naked in front of her, "are you having a laugh at my expense Boyd?"

"Do you think I would stand in front of you without a stitch on, if I wasn't serious?"

"I don't know what to think, I made a stupid comment to Eve after I'd had too much to drink, and now I'm faced with this, with you." Before she could say another word, he leant forward and captured her lips with his own, in a searing heat filled kiss. She didn't pull away, or push him away, she kissed him back, and as her hands rose to his neck, she felt his icy cool skin. "You're freezing."

"That's because we're in the bloody mortuary."

"May I ask why we are in the mortuary?"

"Because the lab is the only place in the building that doesn't have any bloody CCTV cameras."

"Ah, I see."

He took hold of her hand, "come with me?" he led her through to the main area of the lab, his bare feet padding across the cold floor, he stopped by Eve's stereo and pressed play, and as, _have yourself a merry little Christmas,_ started to play, he turned and put his arms around her. With his face next to hers he gently spoke into her ear as they danced. "Spend Christmas with me Grace?"

"Only if you put some clothes on." She replied with a small giggle.

"Hey, I'm trying to make your dreams come true; it's not every day I prance around the office in my birthday suit."

"I think that is probably for the best, we wouldn't want to frighten the kids."

"So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Spend Christmas with me?"

"Can you ask me when you're dressed, it's just I'm finding it very hard to concentrate at this precise moment."

"Very funny." He replied leaning forward and kissing her again, the fur from the Santa hat tickling her face as he did so. Her hand gently slid down his back and came to rest on his bum cheek, squeezing it lightly. "Hey, easy, I'm not that sort of boy."

"Oh really, is that right?"

He gave a small smile, "Merry Christmas Grace."

"Merry Christmas Boyd." She replied and leant forward to kiss him again, "So what's it to be, your place or mine?" She said with a smile, her hand still resting on his backside, as they walked back through to the office, stopping on the way to grab Boyd's clothes, before heading home for what they both hoped would be a very Merry Christmas.

Fin


End file.
